


Art for 'Here Be Monsters' by Agent_Talis

by GiseeRouchon



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Art, Big Bang Art, Digital Art, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Graphic Novel, M/M, Movie Poster, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseeRouchon/pseuds/GiseeRouchon
Summary: (Provided by the author) After their colleague is murdered under mysterious circumstances, Bodie and Doyle are plunged into an underworld that they never knew existed. London is threatened by a brewing turf war and the agents are suddenly strangers in a familiar land. Add in the presumed drug-assisted suicide of one of Doyle’s informers plus Cowley’s cagey behaviour, and you have a situation way above their pay grade.Magic isn’t real… right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlightmead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmead/gifts), [minori_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/gifts), [absent friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=absent+friends).



> A couple of rather divergent projects this year. A film promo poster I fancied making- inspired by Talis' story, and then I've compiled some of my notes and sketches into 3 collages with a (very) vague narrative. You might be able to make some sense of it all once you've glanced at the story. ;-)  
> Hearty thanks to the mods who make the magic happen, and to Agent_Talis for yet again spinning a cracking yarn. I'd love to have done far more with the material but RL keeps nagging...  
> (I'll upload all pics to my Imgur, and Photobucket (Dog-willing), for if you fancy a closer look at the wee ones.)

Film promo poster for 'Here Be Monsters'- A Pros story by Agent_Talis, Art by GiseeRouchon 2016.

No stoats were harmed during the making of this film.

[](http://imgur.com/eYyBMz2)

Billboarded Film poster for 'Here Be Monsters'  
Promo poster for 'Here Be Monsters'- A Pros story by Agent_Talis. Art by GiseeRouchon 2016.

[](http://imgur.com/zow81IV)

Collage of notes and sketches 'Here Be Monsters' Pt 1

[](http://imgur.com/QVmmmPG)

Collage of notes and sketches 'Here Be Monsters' Pt 2

[](http://imgur.com/IRt8B9W)

Collage of notes and sketches 'Here Be Monsters' Pt 3

[](http://imgur.com/ssUo8J9)

It was dark and a man was running for his life...  
if he could reach the light and safety…

[](http://imgur.com/0BTU23M)

The man rested his head against the frame of the telephone box and exhaled heavily.

[](http://imgur.com/y5aH6wU)

The scream was brief...

[](http://imgur.com/Gsyiect)

The phone clanged against the peeling painted frame of the telephone box...

[](http://imgur.com/jNtslIT)

Jadis

[](http://imgur.com/0Bv7a2A)

They found most of his body three hours later...

[](http://imgur.com/iXSzfF8)

He slithered out of bed and noted in disgust he was still wearing the stained green shirt from yesterday...

[](http://imgur.com/vaEt7v8)

“Ray Doyle. This better be important.”

[](http://imgur.com/0TOeJQ8)

Bodie joined him, lounging against the wet metal.

[](http://imgur.com/umUmvIv)

They had adjourned to a nearby café and all three of them were now tucking into a toasted breakfast.

[](http://imgur.com/GsXGRA1)

Then his hands fastened around Doyle’s throat.

[](http://imgur.com/8EI6asT)

Marley hit the railing without stopping or even appearing to see it...

[](http://imgur.com/hk39iB4)

[](http://imgur.com/eYyBMz2)


End file.
